WWF: Who's Line Is It Anyway?
by The Diva Formally Known As SMH
Summary: What Happens when a crazy bored writter take over Who's Line Is It Anyway and makes the WWF superstars perform? Read it find out. First comdy fic so suggestions welcomed.


WWF: Who's Line Is It Anyway? Part 1  
  
A/N: This Idea came me last night, it'll probably suck but what the hell I'm gonna write it anyway.  
  
I own Me, Vince owns all things WWF(E) ish and someone owns Who's Line is it anyway. Who it is I don't know nor do I really care.. Oh Yeah and Drew Carey owns himself  
  
*Drew Carey walks down onto the set of Who's Line is It Anyway*  
  
Carey: I'm Drew Carey, and this is  
  
*A loud Bang, then a crash, followed by lots of scream. Suddenly Y2Stephanie appears over the fallen body of Crew Carey*  
  
Y2Stephanie: Mwhahahahhahahhahahhahaha *Cough* Is that camera rolling?  
  
Camera Dude: (Nervously) Um, yes it ma'am  
  
Y2Stephanie: Good, keep it that way. *She peers around the set, looking frighteningly like Victoria, laughing* It's mine all mine mwhwhahahaha.*She turns back to the camera* Hi, I'm Y2Stephanie, your host for tonight and the rest of your lives. Don't bother trying to change the channel has you will find that all the batteries have disappeared from your remotes, mwhaha. *coughs* Any way lets got on with the show.  
  
*Y2Stephanie it's down in the chair behind the desk and looks around again tapping her fingers on the desk.*  
  
Y2Stephanie: I guess I need some co-hosts. 2 should do. Hmm. *Snaps her fingers, and Shawn Michaels appears*  
  
HBK: What the..  
  
Y2Stephanie: Sit down and shut up, you're my co-host for today.  
  
*HBK looks at Y2Stephanie, she just glares at him till he sits down. Y2Stephanie smiles sweetly.*  
  
Y2Stephanie: No let me introduce today's contestants. First everyone favorite ex-world champion *cough*not*cough* Triple H. Applaud the Big Nose of the WWF.  
  
HBK: It's WWE  
  
Y2Stephanie: I refuse to call it that.  
  
*Y2Stephanie notices that lack of applause from the crowd*  
  
Y2Stephanie: *standing up* I SAID APPLADE HIM!  
  
*The crowd brakes into applause for Triple H, Y2Stephanie sits back down*  
  
Y2Stephanie: That's better, live it up Cripple H, It's only applause your are going to get ever again. Now our next contest  
  
Eric Bischoff: You can't have Triple H on your show he's on mine. He's EXCUSLIVE to RAW.  
  
Y2Stephanie:*glaring* He's here no so live with it.  
  
Eric Bischoff: No! I will knock you out. I WILL knock you out. I will KNOCK you out. I will knock YOU.....  
  
*HBK Stand over the fallen Bischoff with a sledgehammer he just used to well knock him out. Y2Stephanie looks at HBK, and smiles*  
  
Y2Stephanie: I'm impressed.  
  
HBK: He had it coming. What do you want me to do with him?  
  
Y2Stephanie: Put him over there, I'm saw someone will come by later to take him away to torment and torture him.  
  
*Y2Stephanie sits back down, as HBK moves Bischoff off the stage*  
  
Y2Stephanie: Maybe I should get all the diva's on and have them torture him as pay back for HLA, make it into some sort of game, yeah that would take him to degrade woman on national television.  
  
*Y2Stephanie breaks out into an Evil Laugh. After about 5 minutes HBK taps her on the shoulder*  
  
Y2Stephanie: *Finshing her laugh* What?  
  
HBK: The other contestants  
  
Y2Stephanie: Oh Yeah I forgot about them. *clears throat* Next from Smackdown Oh Yeah she's the happiest girl in the world to see Bischoff knocked. That's right it's the General Manager, STEPHANIE MCMAHON.  
  
*Stephanie enters and makes a point of sitting at the other end as far away Triple H as she can. Y2Stephanie claps wildly for Stephanie.*  
  
HBK: I take it you like her.  
  
Y2Stephanie (sarcastically): Well what ever made you think that. *rolls her eyes* Stephanie welcome to the show. How are you?  
  
Stephanie: I'm good thanks Y2Stephanie.  
  
Y2Stephanie: If I have a torture Eric Bischoff ep would you like to be a part of it?  
  
Stephanie: You bet. I'm there, just tell me when  
  
Triple H: Heartless bitches.  
  
Y2Stephanie: You say that like its thing.  
  
Stephanie: This from the one with the small member.  
  
*Triple H opens his mouth to respond but Kurt Angle appears from no where*  
  
Kurt Angle: Oh It's True, It's Damn True  
  
Y2Stephanie: SECURITY, Get that Cue Ball out of here.  
  
*Security remove Kurt Angle, before he can attach his lips to Stephanie's ass*  
  
Y2Stephanie: I don't even want to think about how Angle could know that.. although it does explain a couple of things.  
  
HBK:*cough* Other two constants  
  
Y2Stephanie: Oh yeah. What would I do with out you Shawn?  
  
*Y2Stephanie hugs and gives HBK a kiss on the cheek. HBK just sits their looking uncomfortable.*  
  
HBK: Help  
  
Triple H: Don't look at me, I'm the one the hit you with a sledge hammer amongst other things.  
  
Stephanie: Y2Stephanie. I think HBK need to breathe.  
  
*Y2Stephanie lets go of HBK. HBK mutters his thanks to Stephanie*  
  
Y2Stephanie: Yeah your right. Anyway our next contestant is from Smackdown. Ladies and Gentleman, Edge!  
  
*Edge walks in through smoke and sit next to Stephanie*  
  
Y2Stephanie:*coughing* yeah great to see you Edge. And our Final contestant.  
  
HBK: Finally she gets there.  
  
*Y2Stephanie glares at HBK*  
  
HBK: Don't stop on account of me, you're on a role.  
  
Y2Stephanie: Like I was saying our final contestant is Raw's own high flying, glow paint wearing, hair dying, extreme man JEFF HARDY.  
  
*Y2Stephanie smiles like a Teeny Bopper(Something I AM NOT)as Jeff bounces on to the set and takes his seat next to Triple H and Edge*  
  
Y2Stephanie: Now To Tonight's Games  
  
*Y2Stephanie is interrupted by the appearance of Angelina McMahon behind Jeff Hardy*  
  
Angelina McMahon: Jeff, Edge or Hunter which one should I chose?  
  
Y2Stephanie: You are getting with Jeff you have no say in it now disappear.  
  
*Y2Stephanie glares at Angelina McMahon till she bursts into flames and disappears*  
  
Y2Stephanie: Now where did I put those game cards.  
  
*Y2Stephanie spends like the next 20 minutes looking for the cards, before it clicks*  
  
Y2Stephanie: OH CRAP! I left them at home. I'll be right back. Leave and die a painful death  
  
*Y2Stephanie flies out of the studio*  
  
So What do you think, does it suck so much that it should be removed from the face of the earth? Or should I go on and let these four do some funny game things? Who Should be my 2 Co-hosts? Who would actually wanna be them? Does anyone wanna guest star? Please Review. 


End file.
